warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brightheart
Style Concerns Current *Eye color citation for a green eye. It has been removed until someone can find a citation. Already been done by someone else. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 22:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Forest of Secrets through The Darkest Hour need to be expanded, *Secrets of the Clans could be expanded. *Citation for Tortoiseshell- Found NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Older * History needs to be divided by book. * Mentor and apprentice need citation. * Family needs to be cited. * Descriptions needs to be cited. * Cleanup spoilers above spoiler tags. How does that look? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Cleanup education section to drop history-related notes[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 01:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) * Cloudtail was not her mentor in any formal way, remove from education[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 04:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) *Needs Citation for missing eye and shredded ear. Question? For Lostface's warrior ceremony, should we rename it to Lostface's renaming ''ceremony? EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I think it should stay as it is. 21:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait. I just completely misread that. I agree. I will change it if there is no objections within twenty-four hours. 22:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? On the mentors page, it says that Cloudtail was her unofficial mentor, but it isn't on her page. Should this be added? 13:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I didn't even realize that you had posted this and I added it. :D Great minds think alike! :) 22:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's funny! I didn't notice that they didn't have Cloudtail down as a mentorSpottedstar42 02:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cloutail was not the mentor, Her mentor was actually WHITESTORM!!!!!!!!!! Scarface9lives 12:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Shouldn't we ''not include her missing eye in the description? It's supposed to be spoiler free. 12:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, we have had this issue many times, and you're right, it should be removed. I don't know why people keep adding it. -_- Anyways, thanks for pointing this out, and sorry if I sounded too grouchy. :) 22:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I actually have a question about that. Since we list shredded ears in many cats' descriptions, and Percy is listed as having a missing eye, would adding that on Brightheart's page really count as spoilers? 22:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If the first time they appeared, if they had the shredded ears, then you would list it. If it happened sometime after they have appeared, it would be considered a spoiler and not listed in the description. 01:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we get rid of the torn ear and missing eye, then add it in trivia. (I'd do it but I have no account.) Snowpoppy 02:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm...her (along with Cinderpelt Brakenfur and Thornclaw) are Lionheart's kits...and Frostfur's. you dont have Lionheart listed s their father No, Lionheart has never been confirmed to be their father so it should not be added to the article. 18:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add the missing eye. It happened during the original series, and anyone who reads the books after A Dangerous Path that just so happens to mention Brightheart's injuries is going to get so confused, it's not going to be funny. Eventually, they'll have to look up Brightheart, and if it gives no info on her missing eye, then it's just going to get bad. 17:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add it. Brackenfur didn't have a scar in his flank, when the series started. And Jayfeather didn't have a scar on his face! DayChest 14:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lostface She was listed as an apprentice when she was Lostface, not a warrior. Should that be changed? - 16:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) No, she was technically a warrior. Bluestar had a warrior ceremony for her, even though it was small. 16:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, her warrior cermony was to send her off to StarClan with a warrior name. If you think about it, that makes her a warrior. I think the reason she's in the apprentices is Cloudtail was training her to show thw Clan that she could still fight and hunt.~~'Spottedstar the 42nd of PantherClan'~~ Eye Color Her eyes are green. Why does it say they are blue? That was most likely a typo in Night Whispers. Her eyes have always been green. Why would they suddenly change color now? :/ Find a reference for green eyes, and feel free to add it in. For now, blue eyes is all we have. 01:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. They've always been green. Blue is unofficial. But..they did say blue in Night Whispers. I'll be looking for the "green eye" proof. Shouldn't we just leave her discription with no eye color? O.o? Splashpelt 'Of ForestClan ' 19:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, it should be kept blue until someone finds a reference for green eyes. If there isn't, then it's blue. Erin Hunter has made, like, 1,000 mistakes, from eye color to gender. NightfernNew Years is coming 16:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I know she has green eyes! She has has been seen sevral times in TOS and NP so, yup i'll get page number and all soon! Also if Whitewing has green eyes it would only make sense the Brightheart does as well. And her pic shows her with green eyes so if her pic is eyed why does it not say that she has them! 16:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Pretty Doesn't it say that Brightheart's a pretty she-cat in almost all the descriptions in the Original Series? I'm going to look it up; I remember it saying she was pretty several times in the series. Nightfern 15:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Having "pretty" in Brightheart's description is quite a minar thing, Nightfern. People can still think she's pretty, even if it's not listed in her appearance thing.-Kittycat79 09:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Nightfern, but is has already been decided not to include words such as pretty or handsome in descriptions, as those are more of opinions. 16:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry for the bother. But what about for beautiful cats, like Birdflight, Silverstream, or Feathertail? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Those cats cannot be quantifiably beautiful in a scientific way. You can only verify that so-in-so said they were pretty, or thought they were pretty, not that they actually are pretty. Descriptors that describe a level of attractiveness simply can't be quantified in a way that constitutes something encyclopedic. 15:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, I understand now. Sorry. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 01:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Lionheart As Her Father I can't remember where I got it from, but I reckon that Lionheart is Brightheart's father. Brightheart is ginger and white, and her two brothers, Brackenfur and Thornclaw, are Brightheart's brothers, and they are golden brown tabbies, and Lionheart is a golden ginger tabby. It would make sense if Brightheart was a mix of Lionheart, her father, and Frostfur, her mother, because she could have gotten her ginger patches on her pelt from her father, Lionheart, because Lionheart is a golden ginger tabby, ''and her white patches from her mother, Frostfur, who is a ''pure white ''cat.-Kittycat79 09:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No, there has never been any confirmation of her father. Unless it is a reliable source, such as the author, we can not add it to the article. 16:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe someone should write to Erin Hunter about that, as I have been wondering about that myself. I do agree with Whitestorm (above) that if there is no solid evidence we shouldnot post it as a fact.~~ '''Spottedstar the 42nd'~~ Trivia Since Eloisa is making a alternate warrior image for Brightheart (who looks fantastic, by the way), and she was described with green eyes somewhere, shouldn't she have a trivia? She doesn't have one. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 01:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you can provide a citation, then yes. She shouldn't be making an alternate image without a citation in the first place. 14:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll go ask. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Page 28-29 of Dawn. I tried to add it in but the ref. wouldn't work. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Added in. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) In the 'Dangerous Path' section of Brightheart's history, there is a lot of confusion between past and present tense. Should I continue to fix this up? -♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 22:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hm...you're right. I'll try to fix it if I can. ;) -- 18:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done. =) -- 18:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I was reading Forest of Secrets today and noted something about Brightheart's fur color, and wasn't sure where to put it. It says on page 62, "she was white like her mother, except for ginger patches along her back and a ginger tail." Just thought I would throw that in there. 23:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Although she does have a ginger tail in her art. 23:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Eye colour question In cats of the clans, there's a picture of her, but she has amber eyes. So does she have green or amber eyes?